


panacea

by Milieu



Series: 33 Day Guro Challenge [14]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Drabble, Gen, Mental Instability, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rena will fix herself. Oyashiro-sama will help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	panacea

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 14 - Self harm
> 
> It's been a long time since I watched Higurashi so I apologize for any inaccuracies. This is supposed to be set during Rena's answer arc.

Rena was sick. Not in her body, not in her mind like some people lately had been trying to tell her, but deep, deep down in her soul.

That was what the maggots feasted on. Not her flesh. Herself. Her essence. They ate at her and ate at her, and no matter how much she tore at herself, they would not stop.

She scratched and picked and dug her nails into the skin on her chest, her sides, the back of her neck, the soft skin of her throat. The itching wouldn't stop. The  _chewing_ wouldn't stop. Nothing could bring her relief.

Some nights, she lay awake and stared into the darkness, surrounded by the heat and the sounds of the insects outside and the ones that she was sure were in her body, and she imagined tearing and tearing until her blood ran over her fingers, as if it would drown them.

And during one of these nights, she got her answer.

Oyashiro-sama knew Rena was sick. Oyashiro-sama told her the cure. 

_They've all been lying to you, Rena. They've all been hiding their misdeeds._

_You have to help them atone in order for them to help you._

Liars. Liars, liars, liars. She whispered it to herself as she curled up and dug her nails into her palms hard enough to break skin.

Everyone in Hinamizawa had to atone for what they'd done, and what their predecessors had done. Everyone, even those that Rena loved. It was the only way to cure herself - to cure all of them of the soul sickness that only she could feel.

She would do it. With Oyashiro-sama's help, she'd show them the truth, even if she had to break them all open like overripe fruit split on the ground. Even if she had to claw and tear it out of them like their secrets were her own rotting flesh.

That was what she promised. As she made her way to the school, billhook in hand, that was what she repeated to herself.

The insects cried out in the woods, and the liars of Hinamizawa knew not what awaited them in Ryugu Rena.

She picked at the raw, bandaged skin on her throat, and she smiled.


End file.
